


Caution's for the Content

by tanris



Series: Not So Happy Ever Afters [1]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanris/pseuds/tanris





	Caution's for the Content

Everyone  
Thinks I'm foolish  
It's part of the attraction  
Isn't it?  
After all  
If I had been less trusting  
I wouldn't have needed to be rescued  
No one likes to think  
That I might have known  
To beware the gifts of a crone  
That I might have eaten the apple  
Merely to taste the poison


End file.
